Together At Last
by wrongturn
Summary: Beyond the veil, and then reunited with Prongs. (and all he had to do was die!)
1. Default Chapter

Sirius's delicately arched back curved through the veil. It smothered him, or at least something did as the stone room grew further away with each struggling gasp. At last after many wasted moments Sirius's back hit the floor with a sickening crunch. 

His body shook viloletly, willing him to lie on the ground and not get up, but he forced and pushed until he was on his knees. His shaggy black hair too, was pulling his scalp, and the entrance seemed to be futher way than he had fallen. 

'SIRIUS!' _that was Harry, wasn't it? Was that his voice? Could he trust himself? He could be wrong!_ 'SIRIUS!' _ No, that is definitely Harry. _

Harry was gasping. _Was Harry in trouble? He was his Gofather! He needed to help! Be Sirius again! _ But then Sirius was gasping to. His back pulled towards the ground, his breath coming harder and shallower. _ He was dying... _

Sirius pulled himself up once again. _ No, he couldn't die, couldn't leave Harry like that. Not again. When all those _ things _ out there. _

'There's nothing you can do, Harry -' 

'Remus...' Sirius choaked out, his voice croaky. 

'Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!' 

Sirius struggled once again. Struggling to get up. _ No, it was already his fault he'd lost his best friend. He couldn't leave James's son too... _

Breathing was futile. 

'-it's too late, Harry.' 

'Not too late,' Sirius breathed. 'I'll make it up to you... all of you... all the mistakes. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this...' 

'We can still reach him -' 

_No you can't Harry... I was already damned in the first place. _

'There's nothing you can do, Harry... nothing... he's gone.' 

'He hasn't gone!' 

_remember me, Harry_

'SIRUIS!' 

But the stone was cold under Sirius cheek, and he didn't hear any more. 

'SIRIUS!' 

There was nothing to here, nothing to see. Sirius stood. Everywhere was white. Cold bleek, whiteness and bitter blackness. But then there were shaps moving about. 

'Get out!' hissed something, like a breath sliding past his ear. 

'You're not supposed to be here...!' 

'If I could go,' said Sirius coldly. 'I _would__.' _

'He speaks!' 


	2. Help

p 'He speaks!'  
  
p 'He speaks!'  
  
p The husky whisper seemed to course through the shadows sirius could barely see. It was silent, though somewhere, in his own mind, he could hear echoes. Like on stone.  
  
p 'He's passed on...'  
  
p 'He has passed through.'  
  
p 'He has died by passing over...'  
  
p 'He lies!'  
  
p 'He cannot be.'  
  
p Furious whispers coursed through the small place. One turned around sharply. Sirius felt the air brush his face. Or /i it air?  
  
p 'It is not /i!' said a shadow in his ear. 'It is the livings last breaths.'  
  
p 'Oh,' said Sirius icily. 'I should have known, do you have a mint?'  
  
p 'Enough,' said the shadow finally. 'Do not gutter our home with your thoughts.'  
  
p 'Your... er, home?'   
  
p 'Our home!' snarled the shadow, nettled. The whispering was starting to grow quieter and more controlled. 'The passing gate between those who breath, and those who don't - and you have crossed it with your breath. You cannot go back, and you cannot got forward.'  
  
p 'What... er, happened to the whole, up and down thing - er, you know. Heaven and Hell?'  
  
p 'Silly boy!' cried the cloak, his voice suddenly not so quiet and soft. 'You are living in hell at this moment! The one way passing gate for the damned! You will rot in our world! You are damned to our paradise of black souls and corrupt half minds.'  
  
p 'Why?' he shouted.  
  
p 'WHY? /i Because you dare to pass into the homeland of souls with your body! You passed through with life at your heels and a soul that loved it! That is why! You should be damned!'  
  
p 'I won't let you,' Sirius snarled. 'If there's anyway - /i to get out of here - I'll find it!'  
  
p 'There is only one way out of here, Sirius Black. And you cannot get back through the veil. Its eyes let you through as you know death, feel death and have felt worse than it. Death is yours, Sirius Black you must welcome it.'  
  
p 'Damn you!' he swore. 'Then the whole world who live in Voldemort's reign will come here!'  
  
p 'Indeed the murderers will, Sirius Black,' said the shadow. 'But how many of the innocents pass through the veil. How many will come like you have come, a living soul among those dead ones? None Sirius Black, because you are the first, and the last. Do you not think, that our baron souls like being confined to rotting despair?'  
  
p 'You said it not me,' Sirius snapped, drawing his wand.  
  
p 'What good will your tricks do you know? Death has settled upon you.'  
  
p 'There is a way,' said Sirius stubbornly. 'And I will find it.'  
  
p 'Good luck, Sirius Black,' cackled the cloak. 'You will need it. You are surrounded by death.'  
  
p 'p Sirius walked, and the shadows shrank away from him and the light. He didn't seemed to be welcome, and he was still slightly shaken from the inot being able to breath/i thing.  
  
p 'I can get Sirius Black out.'  
  
p Sirius whipped around. 'Who's that?'  
  
p 'Take the light away,' it said gently. 'I can get Sirius Black out. I cannot give him life, but I can help him.'  
  
p Sirius muttered 'nox' begrudgingly, though keeping a firm grip around his wand in case it was a trick.  
  
p 'Tell me.'  
  
p 'You know death?'  
  
p 'p 'You have been surrounded by death?'  
  
p 'p 'You have felt the aftermath of death?'  
  
p 'p 'But have you ever caused death?'  
  
p 'Almost - p 'Sirius Black; in your whole life, have you ever seen someone p Sirius thought about all the pain he'd felt, what he'd endured throughout his lifetime, memories he'd stored away of hurt. The coldness and loneliness. iBut had he ever actually i death?p 'No.'  
  
p 'Good bye, Sirius Black.' 


	3. Together again

p It was as if Sirius was once again, falling through the curtain, the slow, agonising wasted seconds.  
  
p Sirius screamed the loudest, most pain filled yell he'd ever heard as his body was ripped away from his  
  
mind. Sirius, for the second time, skidding to a stop on the ground.   
  
p This room was now bleak whiteness. Like pure shadows of mist hovering just beyond his touch.  
  
p 'Harry!' shouted Sirius, his eyes widening. He definitely wasn't alive... did that make... no, Harry couldn't be p Harry turned around. Sirius froze. He was still on the ground. But it wasn't Harry. Yes, they both had black hair that stood up at the back, yes, the stranger was as skinny as Harry was, though older and taller, but there was no scar, and the eyes were not startling green, but a deep warm hazel.  
  
p Sirius was on his feet.  
  
p 'Prongs!' he breathed. 'Prongs! Oh Jesus.'  
  
p 'I think you got my name right the first couple of times, Padfoot,' James whispered gently into Sirius's ear.  
  
p Sirius sniffled into his shoulder and whipped his eyes.  
  
p 'You don't hate me, do you?' asked Sirius sadly.  
  
p James smiled. 'Since when have I ever held a grudge?'  
  
p Sirius looked at James. 'It what I deserve,' he growled.  
  
p 'It wasn't your /i though,' said James soothingly, looking straight into Sirius bright blue eyes. 'Peter should have known better.'  
  
p 'What about Snivellus?' sniffed Sirius pulling back from James.  
  
p 'What about him?'  
  
p 'You said you never hold a grudge.'  
  
p 'It's wasn't a grudge, Padfoot,' mused James. 'It was a hobby.'  
  
p Sirius's laugh was croaky and disused.  
  
p 'C'mon,' said James, throwing an arm carelessly around his bony shoulder. Let's go find and Lilly, and you can tell me what happened.'  
  
p 'I can't believe I'm thinking this,' Sirius sighed. 'But if Moony died, it would be just like old times.'  
  
p James rolled his eyes. 'What d'you think I've been wishing for for christmas all these years, you didn't think I still wanted that extra large box of dungboms?'  
  
p Sirius grinned.  
  
p 'When Peter get's here, he's going to find out what it feels like to die twice.'  
  
p 'Peter couldn't get to heaven if someone picked him up by his big fat head and thew him here. Maybe  
  
we shouldn't have been nicer to him at school.'  
  
p 'If I had known what was going to happen,' Sirius growled. 'I would have invited him on our monthly trips with   
  
Moony and /i taught him how to become animagi.'  
  
p 'I've lost my life because of him,' said James wistfully, biting his lip. 'And I've lost Harry. Padfoot,  
  
tell me about my son.' 


End file.
